


Turning Saints Into the Sea

by sweetlolixo



Series: Part of Your World [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaid AU. Uruha needs to stop groping Aoi's ass. People need to stop groping Aoi's ass, period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/192032.html) on September 30, 2013.

It’d been a carefully thought out night, really. Uruha had dressed Aoi up in his favorite turquoise shade dress (Aoi didn’t know, but Uruha had gotten it altered several inches shorter so it only ended around Aoi’s thighs), then held a candlelit dinner in the castle with the raven, romantically making up to Aoi for what he’d done before to him. He presented Aoi with a bunch of fresh flowers, flowers he’d gotten help from the fishermen to get (Aoi only liked the rarer sea flowers, Uruha had taken note) and Aoi had been so delighted to see his favorite flowers that he’d hugged Uruha and told him it was the best gift he’d ever gotten. Though, honestly, Uruha didn’t know which flower Aoi was specifically talking about; the bouquet was a random assortment of them, and it wasn’t like Uruha was a  _master_  of flowers, but he just smiled warmly to the raven and liked the thought of making the mermaid happy, anyway. He helped Aoi to a few glasses of wine – the raven was easily intoxicated, he realized, which he thought would help Aoi feel more comfortable with the following plans he’d made for the night – and then afterwards, after a dinner filled with mindless giggling and drunken talking, he carried Aoi bridal style back to his – no,  _their_  bedroom, where he lay Aoi down onto the bed and begun his  _real_  plans for the evening.  
  
They’d been softly kissing each other, Aoi’s hands tangling at Uruha’s hair and Uruha’s fingers rubbing gentle circles on his hips. Aoi’s face was red with blush; the effect of the wine was taking over him, the sensation burning on his skin, the kiss magnifying the arousal inside of him ten times more than it normally should have. Aoi bites on Uruha’s lips more than once, moaning softly each time he does so, and though it’s all purely accidental, it turns Uruha more than it should, kissing Aoi harder each time but still so sweetly with his tongue and his teeth and –  _Oh_ … He climbs over the raven on the bed, his firm hands sliding up and down Aoi’s thighs desperately, feeling up the tight dress that was on the verge of splitting at the rate Aoi was moving against it. Aoi makes a noise of protest when Uruha’s mouth finally leaves him, but he doesn’t complain when he feels a couple of hard kisses to his neck, his continuous moans of pleasure sending Uruha’s cock twitching non-stop in his pants.  
  
It isn’t until Uruha’s hands slide up his thigh and down underneath the dress that Aoi finally realizes where this is leading into; his eyes stagger open abit, because as intoxicated as he is and drunk off Uruha’s touches, he’s still mostly conscious of what they’re doing and it makes him nervous a little, to think Uruha was about to make love to him, when he barely knew how… it worked, yet.  
  
“Uru…” Aoi’s voice is soft like a sigh in the silence, his eyes worriedly gazing to him. “I… I don’t know what to do…”  
  
Uruha’s too into it to back down, now; still, the raven’s concerns were his concerns, too, and he had expected Aoi’s nervousness to be one of the main problems when it led to this. His lips left Aoi’s neck for a moment, speaking to him in a gentle, coaxing tone, his kind smile reassuring Aoi instantly. “I’ll guide you, baby, I promise.” The sweet term of endearment was enough to make Aoi go pink with content; he nodded his head, still fairly uncertain, but it wasn’t like he was  _unwilling_ ; he was just afraid that he would be… lacking, and then Uruha would be mad at him, and he didn’t want that. Aoi was always certain of the things he did; he had never felt so helpless in a situation like this before.  
  
“I… I might be… bad at this…” Aoi squeezed his eyes shut, still slightly worried, but all the tension slowly dissipates away when he feels Uruha move on his skin once more, pressing firm and sweet kisses along his neck and collarbones, licking and making sure to treat Aoi as gentle as possible so as not to hurt him. Uruha looked to the milky, untainted skin of Aoi’s and reluctantly withdrew his teeth at the thought of not marking Aoi tonight – he would mark Aoi, later, another time, when Aoi was prepared to endure the pain and when Aoi understood that it was an act of love, not an act to pain Aoi unnecessarily. He didn’t want Aoi to misunderstand and think Uruha wanted to bruise Aoi intentionally, when it wasn’t the case; Aoi seemed to be too weak to understand that concept now, so Uruha convinces himself it’ll be more worthwhile to mark him later, when Aoi was more understanding of the human world and the way people acted. He licked a spot on Aoi’s collarbones longingly, then turned away quickly, not wanting to give into his wishes just yet. Uruha had bad self-control, and he knew it.  
  
“You… You’re really good at this…” Aoi’s still murmuring in the silence, and it makes him look so cute, it makes Uruha chuckle a little to himself. He reaches for the zip at the side of Aoi’s dress and pulls it down, stripping the raven easily of his clothing, pulling it down and over his legs to toss to the floor. Aoi’s a little abashed to allow the blond to see him naked, and it’s the first time Uruha’s seen Aoi’s body, too, since he had enough modesty to cover Aoi up the first time he’d retrieved him from the sea – and  _boy_ , was it breathtaking. Aoi was a completely indecent sight, his cheeks flushed, his pink nipples and member already erect and his legs slightly spread apart; his body was full of wanting, whether he knew of it or not. All thoughts of wanting to make it sweet and long and romantic for Aoi was thrown out of the window when Uruha felt the growing pressure in his pants, making sure of the need to scream at Uruha that he couldn’t wait  _too_ long at this rate. He could still make it sweet, and romantic, but  _slightly_  faster than he’d planned for Aoi, right? Oh,  _god_. It must be the wine getting to him. Uruha was way hotter than he usually was on most nights; it felt so warm, and he wanted to strip himself down, quick and as fast as he could.  
  
“No fair… You’re not naked…” Aoi must be echoing the same thing as what Uruha had been thinking; he giggles, hands grabbing hurriedly at Uruha’s shirt, and in a second his fingers are drunkenly fumbling and trying to get the buttons off Uruha’s shirt; Uruha just laughs and helps him, pulling his shirt up and over him, throwing it to the ground as well. He doesn’t notice Aoi’s hands reaching for the buckle of his pants already, though, already loosening it quickly, unbuttoning his pants the correct manner this time. “Seeeee? I’m so smaaart, I can learn too…”  
  
“Sure you are, sweetheart, sure you are.” Uruha laughed, stepping out of his pants that had pooled to his feet, finally relieved that the pressure had been let off his fully erect cock, and he presses Aoi to the bed once more, indulging him in another greedy kiss. He bites down on his lip and slips his tongue into Aoi’s mouth, liking the sounds of Aoi’s soft, little noises as he ravages his mouth. Aoi gasps and moans, and it’s enough to distract Uruha as the raven’s hand reaches down unsuspectingly and gropes at Uruha’s member. The blond lets out a quiet groan, and though he’s thrown off guard by the touch he doesn’t unwelcome it; he leans into it, liking Aoi’s hand around it, encouraging Aoi to press deeper and harder around it.  
  
It only takes Aoi a second to fully circle his palm around Uruha’s member, and then he  _really_  throws Uruha off guard when he makes a loud gasp, almost a scream. Uruha’s face is full with worry; did he make Aoi do something he didn’t want to do? Was Aoi uncomfortable? Did he hurt Aoi in any way? And was Aoi going to stop here just when things were going great? He paused in his kissing and looked down to Aoi’s eyes, trying to get a clue as to what went wrong.  
  
Aoi just shakes his head, letting out a soft giggle.  
  
“You’re big,” The raven whispers, his eyes dilating, and it relieves Uruha instantly, making him chuckle at Aoi’s innocence. “Why are you so big? I’m scared, Uruha…”  
  
“Shhh, you’re drunk,” Uruha laughed, moving his lips down to kiss Aoi’s neck once more. Aoi just takes Uruha’s cock into his hand and strokes and  _strokes_ , and it makes Uruha feel so good in more ways than one. The fact that it was  _Aoi_  who was doing it to him, naïve, adorable, sexy blushing goddess  _Aoi_  just made him feel so hot; Aoi who was squirming underneath him, Aoi who was breathless and moaning and all sorts of flustered and warm underneath him; Aoi who was a virgin and was doing this for the first time, Aoi who wanted so badly to please and pleasure him and was afraid he was doing it wrong.  _God_ , Aoi was so hot. He kissed Aoi’s skin till he reached his nipples, then he took them into his mouth and circled them with his tongue. Aoi bit down his lips, soft cries and murmurs leaving his mouth, and Uruha tries to strain his ears to hear what he’s saying but he  _can’t_ ; he can only make out words like  _hot…_  and  _more_ … and it’s enough for Uruha to carry on, to continue teasing Aoi, to make him cry even louder than he did before for each time. He wanted to make Aoi cry, louder, louder till he was  _screaming_.  
  
Aoi’s palms move up and down Uruha’s cock, trying his best to make the blond feel as good as possible, and as Uruha bites down on his nipple and makes the raven whimper in response, Aoi squeezes down on Uruha’s dick instinctively and it sends the blond groaning loudly throughout the room, pre-cum beginning to form at the tip. Uruha decides he’s had enough of teasing the raven, and he wants  _more –_ what could he do, Uruha was never a patient person; his hands stroke down Aoi’s hips to his thighs, and Uruha thinks –  _bless Aoi for having legs, seriously, he would die if he wouldn’t be able to do this to him_ – and he spreads the raven’s legs open, licking his lips lewdly as he leers at the sight of Aoi’s leaking member, and his lovely little hole. Aoi, somehow sensing the intense gaze of the blond’s, immediately snaps his legs back close, thoroughly embarrassed, but Uruha grips his knees open with two hands this time and doesn’t allow him to hide anymore.  
  
“You’re going to be grateful for having legs, Aoi,” Uruha promises, and Aoi doesn’t even know what’s  _coming_ ; he bends his head down and grips Aoi’s ass in one hand, nearing it to his mouth, and Aoi’s shaking, wondering what is going on, and when Uruha’s tongue finally licks at the entrance and gives him a taste of what is to come; Aoi’s trembling, his hips pushing up to give Uruha more access – because he might not know what is coming, but he damn well knows it already feels good – and Uruha’s tongue dips in, circling, and Aoi has never felt pleasure better than this in his life.  
  
“ _Uruha_ …!” He’s crying out the blond’s name loudly, for the first time, and it sends a tremble across Uruha like never before. His name sounded so good on his lips, Aoi could make even the ugliest word sound sexy when he’s in this state. Uruha could listen to this voice forever,  _mmm_ , Uruha could definitely get used to this provocative voice screaming out his name. Uruha begins stirring his tongue inside of Aoi, feeling the walls of Aoi’s insides contracting warmly around it, and Aoi begins moaning, rising softly in pitch and ending in short breathless gasps, noises that send Uruha’s cock jerking harder than ever.  
  
“Uruha, Uruha, Uruha,  _god_ , you’re so good at this,  _is this sex_ , fuck,  _oh my god_ , lick me there harder… yes…  _yes_ …  _Uruha!_ This is why I was meant to have legs, oh god, this is sooooo good…” Aoi was a hundred percent  _drunk_. Uruha grinned to himself. And a hundred and one percent  _horny_. Fuck, the raven was far too enticing in this state. He concentrates on pushing his tongue deeper and further in; liking the way each push sent Aoi moaning, and he carefully raises a hand up to pump quickly at Aoi’s member, it sends Aoi crying even louder than before, and  _that’s_ what Uruha wants,  _that’s_ what Uruha lives for, fuck. Uruha’s cock is begging for attention now, but the blond wants to hear more of Aoi’s cries, and it’s an internal battle he momentarily faces before he finally jerks the raven’s cock in one last stroke and has his tongue thrust inside of Aoi’s body one last time and then places the raven back down onto the bed; pumping the raven had made Uruha’s hand sticky and wet with cum, and Uruha wanted to feel  _more_  of it, on his cock, this time round.  
  
“This is going to hurt at first, but it’ll be as good as just as before, if not even better, I promise you,” Uruha says softly, warning the raven of the little pain he’d feel first. Aoi nods, still hazy from the pleasure he’d experienced earlier and wanting more of it to fulfill him, so he doesn’t question Uruha when Uruha fumbles around the drawers nearby and pulls out a bottle of unrecognizable liquid, squirting a generous amount onto his own cock and coating it heavily around it. “Aoi, you trust me, right?”  
  
“Trust you with all my heart, Uruha,” Aoi’s smiling, through the haze, and it makes Uruha smile, that even in Aoi’s weakest and most defenseless moments, his love for the blond still shines through. “Don’t worry about me, Uru…”  
  
“I’ll make this as painless as possible,” Uruha promises, then holds Aoi by his thighs again, pulling it apart. “I love you, so much, you know that, right?” Aoi gently nods, before he feels something hard prodding at his entrance, and then it  _finally_  alerts him to what he really was getting into. But he trusts Uruha whole heartedly, and he knows the blond won’t hurt him like he promised. He closes his eyes and gets himself ready for the pain; and then he feels Uruha’s cock, sliding in slowly, and  _fuck_ , it really did hurt like he’d expected earlier. Uruha was big, and it was Aoi’s first time; but the way the blond was groaning and cursing endlessly as he enters Aoi is enough to tell him that Uruha’s enjoying it, that Uruha’s feeling the pleasure and it’s what he wants to give to Uruha after pleasuring and paying attention to his needs for so long. Aoi briefly smiles.  
  
Uruha can’t help the stream of filthy words that leave his mouth; Aoi was as tight as expected, if not even tighter, and it felt  _so_ good, and brought his cock the attention he’d long needed since awhile ago. He wants so badly to look at Aoi, now, to look at his face and take in the sight and enjoy his  _princess_  being fucked for the very first time, but he can’t take it when his eyes close of their own accord and he breathes and he pants and he pushes deeper into the raven. The raven’s body is still trembling, but his muscles are wrapping nicely around Uruha’s cock, and it makes him feel  _so damn good_. Uruha curses Aoi’s name once more, but when he hears Aoi’s muffled cry, guilt clouds his mind, and he opens his eyes to concern himself with the raven virgin. Aoi’s desperately digging into the sheets underneath with his fingers, his eyes squeezed shut, his lips chewing each other. He was trying hard not to make a sound; and Uruha appreciated that.  
  
“Shhh, shh, just let it out,” Uruha brought out a hand to Aoi’s hair, tracing it gently. “It’s okay, it hurts, but it’ll be okay, I promise.”  
  
“I want it to feel good, Uru…” Aoi’s whining softly, and Uruha laughs; he can’t help but feel the boy was just irresistible. “Nnngh… nnn… Uru you’re so mean…”  
  
“I’m going fully in,” Uruha murmurs, and he feels the last inch of his cock push in. Aoi shakes and grip the sheets tighter, clearly overwhelmed, and it takes a few seconds before he peeks an eye open once more and whispers to the blond. “ _Hot_ …”  
  
Mmm, it  _did_  feel very hot being inside of Aoi. It felt fucking fantastic too, by the way. Uruha takes in the sight of Aoi before him, wincing and allowing Uruha to take him whole; still, the raven was barely complaining, and as Uruha asked for permission to move, Aoi nodded his head weakly, and as Uruha brushes against Aoi’s tight muscles once more he bites his lower lip and lets out a contented sigh, liking the way Aoi felt around his cock.  
  
“I’m going to move, Aoi…” Uruha heard the faint murmurs of  _nnngh…_ before he started thrusting in and out of Aoi’s ass, causing the raven to begin moaning and stuttering out unintelligent words. Uruha would have thought  _how cute_ if he wasn’t too horny himself. Uruha could tell Aoi was slowly getting used to the intrusion; he tightens his grip around Aoi’s thighs and presses Aoi deeper against him, pushing Aoi’s hips up once more before slamming his cock in and out of the raven. He goes faster, and faster, until he’s ruthless in the way he fucks – what did he say about him being impatient – and the pacing grows too fast for Aoi to keep up, whose tip of his cock is flushing a vibrant red and precum dribbling down impatiently, showing just how over the edge he was.  
  
“ _Ah_!  _Ah_!  _Uruha_!” Aoi’s voice was sweet delight to his ears; Uruha basked in the impatient way his name was called, basked in how needy and helpless the raven sounded. Uruha doesn’t stop shoving their hips together in an effort to thrust in as deep as possible, and he tries every angle possible, flipping Aoi on his back and fucking him roughly on all fours, waiting for that one moment where Aoi’s scream would – “ _Fuck, Uruha!”_  – ah, yes,  _that_. Uruha smirks, thrusting up to that same spot, eliciting the same cry all over again and again and again. He wanted to know how to reach Aoi’s sweet spot; he found it. Aoi keeps moaning out with these high, exasperated noises and it fucking drives Uruha crazy to hear it; he pants, groaning too loudly himself, and when he hears Aoi sob and begin to cry  _for real_  he knows they’re both reaching their limits. “ _There, there, Uruha, please, fuck me right there! Please! Uruha! Ah!_ ”  
  
Uruha rams against his prostate as Aoi so wishes; the way it kept tightening around him was doing wonders to Uruha, too, and on an impulse (because Uruha is always doing things on impulse), he grabs for Aoi’s delicate wrists and pulls them to his back, restraining him and pushing him face down into the mattress and sheets. Aoi’s almost collapsing, knees powerless, but feeling Uruha pull at him from the back, clutching at the raven’s wrists and hastily thrusting into Aoi from behind just made the raven move his hips up more to match back Uruha’s pumps. Fucking Aoi so dominantly gave Uruha the right enough pleasure to cum; a fire ignites deep inside of him, and then he feels too warm, his mind goes blank, he gives one last cry of Aoi’s name and then he releases hotly inside of him, panting, smiling, feeling satisfied.  
  
He reaches a hand out to jerk at Aoi’s cock a few more times before the raven succumbs to his release himself; Uruha flips Aoi back on his back, and he’s just in time to watch as Aoi feels his first orgasm, milky white cum spurting all over his stomach and chest, his hair messed up and his face completely red by now. He moans Uruha’s name the loudest and the lewdest the blond’s ever heard, and Uruha thinks he’ll remember this sight for the rest of his lifetime.  
  
“You… are heavenly.” Uruha’s smiling as he leans over to the raven, hands moving up to tease and play with Aoi’s hair. “How was that for a first time?”  
  
“Horrible,” Aoi says without a hesitation, and it almost scares Uruha, but then Aoi breaks into laughter and hugs Uruha close to him. “Horribly great. Nothing’s ever going to live up to it and it’s your fault.”  
  
“Hey, wait – ” Uruha pinches the side of Aoi’s cheek. “Don’t speak too soon, Aoi, you’re going to regret this.”  
  
“Are you going to make me regret it?” Aoi rubs his nose affectionately against Uruha’s. The blond laughs.  
  
“Maybe.” Uruha whistled ever so innocently.  
  
 _Next_  time, he’s teaching Aoi how to give a blowjob.


	2. Chapter 2

Uruha’s parents warmed up to Aoi eventually (after all, their son’s happiness was more important), though they’d first been bewildered by the raven’s sudden ability to speak, and then even more so at the fact that he was... a… mermaid. Reita had snorted so loudly at the scene of confession; so much so that Uruha had given him a look so chilling Reita seriously contemplated the thought of being beheaded after this. The royal family sat down together around the table in a private meeting room and went through hours and hours of non-stop explanations from the raven, who detailed the way his world worked, and emphasized that it was with great trust and respect that he held for them that he was to confide his true identity to them. Uruha helped by talking about how they first met, and all throughout the session Aoi held Uruha’s hand lovingly in his, blissfully sighing every now and then whenever Uruha referred to Aoi as his  _sweetheart_  or  _goddess_  or that he’d never felt joy this much until he’d met Aoi.  
  
“He was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen,” Uruha murmured, eyes fixated warmly on Aoi. “I never could look away from his scales. They were the prettiest thing I’d ever known; they were turquoise, usually, but under the sun they gleamed silver. At times it carried a hint of pink, and then it flashed red and green and purple and all sorts of colors and it was  _captivating_. It’s out of this world, it’s  _ethereal_. Aoi’s ethereal, and I hope you can see him that way too.”  
  
“Uruha’s exaggerating,” Aoi’s cheeks turned red, though he’s nodding all the same. “I could show you them one day if you want. It’s just, we mermaids pride ourselves on our scales very much. It’s the one thing that defines us, as a being, and… and I was so happy Uruha had come to love them, as much as I did. I’m really happy, because back in our world, it’s really crucial we mermaids find someone we truly love, someone who can appreciate each and every one of our scales that we take so much pride in.”  
  
“But you exchanged them for legs, didn’t you?” The Queen asked, softly, and Aoi turned quickly to her, surprised at her sudden response. “That’s what Uruha said, earlier.”  
  
“I did,” Aoi didn’t hesitate to reply. “It was to become human.”  
  
“You would exchange the one thing you took pride in to be with my son?” The Queen’s voice was reduced to a mere whisper. Uruha could see his mother was gradually understanding the raven’s intentions, and his heart leaped at that fact. He wanted nothing more in the world than to have his parents appreciate Aoi just as much as he did, and he was glad his mother could finally see the beauty he saw in Aoi. His perseverance, his energy, his never faltering spirit. It was the thing he loved most about the raven, and the one thing that made him fall so hard for him.  
  
“It doesn’t matter, I think,” Aoi lowered his eyes, distracting himself momentarily with the caressing of his fingers against Uruha’s. “When you meet someone you really truly love, it doesn’t matter what you have, or don’t have anymore. It all comes down to one thing, one drive, one passion, just to be with the person you  _know_  you’re destined for. And I took a gamble that Uruha was that one person who would be worth risking it all. And I dived into it, never knowing if it would turn all right. And… well, there were some hurdles, but…” His lips moved up into a soft smile at the recollection. “But it did. It did, after all. It was a chance worth taking.”  
  
Memories of how badly he’d treated Aoi came back flooding Uruha’s mind again. Despite how many months had past since that incident, Uruha hadn’t ever felt less remorseful for his actions. He’d forsaken the one person he’d loved in exchange for his need to take his frustrations out, and it almost cost him his soul. He’d never repeat that mistake again. Nights of tormenting himself and crying himself to sleep were enough as a lesson learnt for him; he never wanted to lose sight of those mystical gray eyes again, and lose touch of the arms that would circle around his neck. He’d since made up for those lost nights by being with Aoi, constantly, but Uruha knew deep down he’d hurt Aoi before, intentionally with his words and actions, and it was something he could never take back. That was the thing with mistakes; you couldn’t ever do anything to pretend it didn’t happen. All you can do is try to make up for it, and hope it’ll be the same. And that the past will be the past, and the present will lead to a better future.  
  
“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” Uruha’s saying quietly, and Aoi’s eyes dilate, shaking his head frantically. “I hurt you so much.”  
  
“It wasn’t anyone’s fault,” Aoi’s quick to refute, worried eyes looking anxiously over to Uruha’s. “Please don’t do this all over again, ‘ruha.”  
  
“We should be the ones apologizing,” The King was clearing his throat, stiffly clearing the tense silence. “I’d like to apologise for the Queen’s and my distrust for you. It wasn’t intentional. We’d led our whole lives raising a good son and imagining he’d marry a princess eventually and…” The King stopped himself before he rambled on to the unnecessary’s. “But it doesn’t matter, if Uruha finds happiness with you. And you’ve proven to us that you’re worthy of my son’s love. We just hope you’ll take good care of him, and won’t ever break his heart.”  
  
“I won’t, sir,” Aoi vowed, tone determined. “I’ll protect him with all I have, I promise.”  
  
“About those scales!” The Queen hastily exclaimed. “It wouldn’t hurt if you… let us took a look one day, wouldn’t you? The necklace Uruha has on is gorgeous, I think the color would look great with my new dress…”  
  
Aoi and Uruha exchanged bemused smiles with each other. The sit down session they were having with the King and Queen was going far greater than they’d planned.  
  
~  
  
Of course, they couldn’t  _not_  meet Aoi’s parents while they were at it. Uruha had been eager to finally meet the parents of his fiancé, and of course, been extremely interested in the prospect of meeting more mermaids, and  _actually_  experiencing the ways of the mermaid world. Truth be told, he didn’t think he would be in this position just months ago, when he’d just boarded the ship to journey the seas with his uncle. Who knew it would lead to him actually meeting a mermaid himself, falling in love with him, and eventually marrying him? There was a whole other world out there, deep down under the waters, ready for him to explore. And at the same time, there was the most stunning person in the world he’d ever lay his eyes on to guide him through it. Uruha had hit the  _jackpot_.  
  
It took a week for Uruha to get used to swimming with his tail, a lovely shade of reddish copper that gleamed orange in the sun, and it took Aoi another week to teach him how to venture from the shallow waters to the deeper waters, as well as effectively spotting for danger and evading it quickly for precautionary measures. Mermaids, he’d found out, were largely not prey for many sea creatures underwater – they were considered friends for many, just as Aoi had a flounder fish as his companion (Kai). The only ones that they usually encountered and were proved as danger to them were the sharks and humans; but the sharks found mermaids far less appealing than humans due to their half fish-like qualities, and the fact that the blood that ran through them was also slightly different meant that the sharks targeted the humans more, and only turned to mermaids for hunting only if were extremely hungry. It was easier to escape from the sharks too, with their tails, since mermaids were moderately fast with swimming (they were born with it, it made sense); plus, when Aoi told them about their daily swimming competitions that they held – the Merlympics – Uruha was certain the mermaids were just another version of humans, just extremely gifted and skillful in their ways underwater.  
  
Aoi was afraid, of course, that Uruha wouldn’t be able to keep up, and that they might meet with some unpredicted danger whilst on their way down to the ocean’s reef. Since Aoi spent most his lifetime exploring and… well, running away, he knew how to quickly escape from unwanted predators and creatures, and he knew how to maneuver his way swiftly around the waters, having memorized the map of the ocean at the back of his hand. Unlike Aoi, though, Uruha had barely been to the waters, and to him  _water was water,_ and practically everything looked the same. He’d never realized how hard it was to live in a different environment until Aoi took him down under, and then he’d felt guilty for chuckling at Aoi when he’d stumbled and fallen all over with legs when he’d just arrived to Uruha’s castle in the past. Uruha spent days frustrated with his inability to swim fast with his tail, but Aoi hadn’t said a single word about it, only patiently coaxing and teaching him how to move in the waters.  
  
There wasn’t any trouble breathing, since Uruha realized that the potion didn’t only give him a tail, it also gave him the ability to inhale air underwater, and though it’d mind boggled him as to how that worked, Aoi just laughed and said it was magic. It turned out that mermaid’s upper half human bodies resembled humans in appearance; but underneath, their bodies functioned like gills that a normal fish would have, but of course, it wasn’t easily noticeable with the pleasing appearance and skin they had over. By the time Uruha was ready to dive underneath for Aoi’s kingdom, it’d almost taken them a month, and when the time came Aoi called for Kai to come, just to accompany them for the trip underneath.  
  
“Must  _he_  really come?” Uruha had groaned to Aoi on the day itself, but the raven just smacked him and waited patiently for the flounder fish’s arrival. They were under the waters now, but they were still in the shallow regions, the safer parts where few fish rarely roamed. “You know he still bears a grudge on me, right?”  
  
“He does  _not_.” Aoi folded his arms, frowning as he looked upfront. “You know Kai’s just overprotective. Plus, I want him to come with us since he’s explored places with me before. He knows how to look out for danger. Don’t worry, ‘ruha, he loves you just as much as I do.”  
  
“That would be  _creepy_ , Aoi.” Uruha laughed, leaning in closer to the raven to close the distance. “Are you sure he loves me as much as  _this_?” His hand slithers down to Aoi’s waist, making a quick grope at the raven’s butt (covered by his scales, but still a  _fine_  butt nonetheless), and a pink tinge immediately creeped up Aoi’s neck, his eyes widening in embarrassment. He quickly fleeted away, looking away hurriedly, heart thudding loudly in his chest.  
  
“T-T-That was  _uncalled_  for, Uruha!”  
  
“I don’t think you felt it properly the first time,” Uruha cheekily swam back closer to the raven. Aoi held his breath, nervously shifting away, his tail flicking back inch by inch. “Do you want me to do it again?”  
  
“You… You don’t know what you’re doing,” Aoi breathed, still averting his gaze, folding his arms to himself indignantly this time. Aoi was blushing so much it was  _cute_ , Uruha could barely stand it anymore. Sure, he’d controlled his urges to kiss Aoi all the time the first time they’d met, but they were  _engaged_  now. He could do it whenever he wanted, right? He reached his arms out, enclosing Aoi in his hold so he couldn’t escape, then kissed the side of Aoi’s hair sweetly, cuddling him slowly in his embrace.  
  
“You’re so cute,” Uruha pressed his head against Aoi’s, laughing as he felt the raven try to wriggle his way out bashfully. He loved teasing the raven so; Aoi had the most adorable reactions. “Stop being so cute, then maybe I’ll stop teasing you.”  
  
“I…” Aoi almost let out a squeak. “I didn’t say I didn’t…  _like it_.” He finished the two words with an embarrassed whisper, and Uruha was silently fanboying once more, squeezing Aoi in his arms. “Uruha… You’re really… choking me…!”  
  
“How did I end up meeting such a cute mermaid,” Uruha sang happily, rocking Aoi back and forth in his arms, and the raven was suddenly glad there were no fishes around to witness this. He’d  _die_. “Aoi, will you kiss me?”  
  
“W-What…?” Aoi’s face grew red instantly. “Uruha! I… I don’t…”  
  
“Kiss me,” Uruha loosened an arm to point eagerly to his right cheek. “What happened to the overly in love Aoi I first met? You didn’t even want to let me go then. Does Aoi not love me anymoooreeee?”  
  
Aoi was being taunted. Oooh,  _hell_ , no one, and he repeats,  _no one_ , taunts Aoi. He’s explored the seven seas (exaggeration, but you get the point) and he’s been in and out of fallen shipwrecks and he’s escaped even the deadliest of sharks  _and_  he’s even  _saved_  a human. And mind you, he’s now even  _marrying_  one.  
  
…And now he was being taunted.  
  
“I’ll show you what a kiss is, you bastard!!!!!!!!”  
  
Uruha’s laughter drowns out as Aoi grabs him by the head and forcefully smashes his lips against the blond’s, delving his tongue defiantly into his. Uruha welcomes the intrusion happily and tightens his arms around Aoi’s back, and they engage in some hot, angry kissing until Uruha’s hand moves down once more and squeezes Aoi’s butt. Aoi’s squeaking audibly this time, his eyes that had been fluttered shut snapping rudely open in shock, and his mouth that had been dominating the kiss suddenly pausing to let out a gasp. Uruha chews on Aoi’s bottom lip aggressively, refusing to allow the raven to pull away, kissing him harder as he does so. His hands continuously gropes at Aoi’s bottom suggestively, feeling the soft skin lean up into his touch, and as Aoi finally gives in and moans deeply into the kiss, he shuts his eyes once more and pulls at Uruha’s hair harder, rubbing his body instinctively up against him. Who knew Aoi would get so aroused  _still_ when he had his ass grabbed, even when he was in mermaid form? Uruha mentally noted to himself to try new things with the raven when he got the chance to. It’d be nice experimenting with Aoi how far he could go in the underwater world… (How do mermaids even have sex? Uruha was determined to ask Aoi later.)  
  
Uruha feels slight air bubbles escaping from them as their movements grow even more and more vigorous, their kiss and pace getting faster and hotter, but he doesn’t pause to think about it, preferring to concentrate on the pleasant feeling that washes over him as he kisses Aoi like this.  _Mmm_ , utter bliss. Who knew kissing a mermaid would feel so good?  
  
“A-hem. I would say get a room, but we aren’t in the human world anymore. So, let me rephrase. Get a  _clam_.”  
  
……………. Why did Aoi ever think that this was a bad idea? Oh, right.  _Kai_.  
  
~  
  
“Uruha made me do it.” Aoi awkwardly pointed out, crossing his arms and looking away from the grinning blond next to him who was snickering proudly to himself. “It wasn’t my idea, I swear, Kai. You know I’m better than – ”  
  
“You guys aren’t even married  _yet_!” The bright blue and yellow tropical fish was back to his ‘I-am-your-responsibility-and-you-must-listen-to-me’ job. Uruha rolled his eyes, his gaze still admiring Aoi’s bottom from his view here. Oh,  _god_ , how was he going to endure not taking the raven then and there for the next few hours or so? Worse still, they were about to meet his  _parents_. That meant double the no-no for all sexual activities. Strictly prohibited. Danger zone. Uruha’s worst nightmare.  
  
(Not to mention Kai, who had been glaring at him for ten straight minutes now. He wouldn’t be surprised if Kai was going to tag along everywhere he and Aoi would be going from here on, making sure there would be at least a two metre distance between him and Aoi. Always.)  
  
“No one said we had to be married to…” Aoi blushed furiously as he sneaked a flustered glance at Uruha. Uruha playfully grinned back. “… do  _this_! We were just kissing, Kai, it wasn’t like we were…” The mermaid trailed off hesitantly, refusing to say … _it_  out so blatantly. He was sure Kai would kill him if he did so, anyway.  
  
“It wasn’t like we were having sex, Kai.” Uruha sent a bored look to Kai, catching Aoi off guard and almost giving him a heart attack. Kai shook his fist up to Uruha with a threatening look. “But, just to clear things up, I’ve already taken Aoi’s human virginity. I hope that answers all your questions.”  
  
……. Aoi had to spend the whole journey to the kingdom trying to restrain Kai from killing Uruha, or attempting to gain the attention of nearby sharks to eat him.  _Maybe_  it wasn’t such a good idea asking Kai to accompany them after all.  
  
~  
  
Uruha had assumed Aoi’s parents would equally be suspicious of Uruha as his parents were of Aoi, what with his parents trying to keep the raven under control by getting him to rule the kingdom, but  _boy_  he had never been more wrong in his life.  
  
Cue high pitched shrilling and excited yells  _and_  forceful, uncomfortable hugs attacking Uruha all at once. Clearly mermaids never learnt what personal space was. Or Aoi’s parents, for that matter.  
  
“Aooooiiiiiii!!! My dear little princess, is this your prince charming you keep talking about? Has he finally come to say hi to my darling son’s parents, hmmm?”  
  
“Oi oi, Ayaka, don’t scare the poor boy off. He’s already shivering, poor thing.”  
  
“Muuuummy!!!!!!” Aoi looked visibly embarrassed, quickly pulling his mother off Uruha, then wrapping his arms protectively around his blond fiancé. Uruha beamed at the cute gesture. “I already said back off! No touching my husband! He’s mine!”  
  
His mother seemed to fall back in laughter, teasingly swimming back to hide behind Aoi’s father’s shoulders. “Aaw, look! Our little princess is already calling his human lover his husband! I can’t take this moe-ness, dada, do you have that old camera you got from the sunken ship? I need to take a photo.”  
  
“H…He’s mine!” Aoi hugged Uruha defensively to him. Uruha laughed; allowing Aoi to squeeze him to death, all the while meeting the eyes of Aoi’s father at the same time, catching his amused gaze of  _I’m so sorry you had to fall in love with our son, but this is what you’re going to have to deal with for the rest of your life. Good luck kid._  
  
Uruha chuckled; he was more than happy to accept the responsibility of dealing with Aoi for the rest of his life. The raven mermaid was  _perfect,_ and Uruha fell deeper in love with him more and more each day. He never tired of the raven’s silly antics or his tendency to erupt into non-stop blushing or his ability to jump right from one mood to another – Aoi had been pretty reluctant to show his affection for the blond just moments ago when they were alone, but now, Aoi was all over Uruha, protectively shielding from his excited mother.  _Now_  Uruha knows where the excited genes came from. His mother was  _practically_  hyperventilating, her eyes obsessively scrutinizing Uruha inch by inch.  
  
Aoi’s mother – Ayaka, was that her name? – was quite gorgeous herself, her reddish-brown hair flowing to her back in long tresses that reminded Uruha of Aoi. Her scales were a dainty shade of magenta pink, and Aoi was right about the color of their tails reflecting their personalities – his mother seemed to suit the outspoken, bold characteristic of pink very well, yet still keeping a sweet, pleasant look to her face at the same time, something that must have gained Uruha’s father’s attraction to her. Her chest was modestly covered up with matching pink sea shells, coloured just a shade lighter than her tail. She seemed to bear Aoi’s familiar gray eyes, except hers were brighter and very much doe-eyed, less mystical and mysterious like how Aoi’s were. On top of her head was a little golden crown decorated with the whitest, prettiest pearls Uruha had ever seen, and he wondered why Aoi never wore any.  
  
Looking to Aoi’s father, though, he saw where Aoi got his illusive gaze from. The man had dark, inscrutable eyes, paired with shoulder-length, raven black hair whose color Aoi had definitely inherited. The way he carried himself screamed  _King_ , but his seemingly authoritative façade didn’t make him look distant, though; he had on a wide smile on his face, and there was a hint of a glow in the depth of his eyes. He looked just as enthusiastic as Aoi’s mother was, except the fact that knowing he was the King and that he had a position to uphold restrained him from suffocating Uruha too much, unlike his wife’s antics. Like his wife, he had a similar looking golden crown on, except his was bigger and taller – of course – that made it obvious he was King. He had a dark blue water colored tail, and was a good-looking, charming man, even at his age (hell he could even pass off for Uruha’s age), and Uruha could definitely see where all Aoi’s gorgeous genes came from.  _Damn_  this royal family. Did mermaids have especially anti-ageing, alluring genes everywhere or what? That might explain why Aoi looked so young despite his tender age of nineteen, too.  
  
They were still standing (swimming) at the front of the kingdom, having not yet passed the gates to enter in. Aoi and him had been pleasantly surprised to see Aoi’s parents waiting for them anxiously at the front of the gates, Kai amazingly having kept it a secret all the way till they reached here (though it wasn’t hard to, really, when he was busy concentrating on all the ways he could kill Uruha and how to make it look like an accident at the same time.) Viewing Aoi’s castle at a distance from here, Uruha thinks it looks impressive, already, and if Uruha thought his castle back at home was grand, Aoi’s was far… what was the word?  _Prettier_? It was glimmering gold, unlike Uruha’s castle that was made entirely of plain bricks, and the gold of Aoi’s castle glistened so much it looked as if it was polished on a daily basis, surrounded entirely by rare seabed flowers of different colors and different sizes, decorated with pearls that had been strung into long lines around the castle.  
  
Just beyond the gates that lay here, he could see many of Aoi’s people – the mermaids and merman – lining up and waiting along the houses and ‘streets’, already, looking in awe at the young prince and his human fiancé he’d brought down from above. It was the first time anyone had ever heard of a marriage between a human and a mermaid, and a royal one at that, so it was big news for them – and Aoi had mentioned briefly that many other mermaids from other kingdoms might pop in, too, since news of Aoi’s marriage had spread around like wildfire. It was something he took pride in, though, Uruha could tell from Aoi’s eyes as he spoke about it; Aoi wasn’t ashamed of the fact that he’d fallen in love with a human at all. That was the thing he loved most about Aoi – he dared to own up to his true self, and was honest with what he liked and hated. He wasn’t…  _fake_. He was honest, pure, transparent, and he made sure he worked hard for what he wanted. Uruha loved him.  
  
“Daaaddy, tell mummy to stop ogling my boyfriend! It’s embarrassing!”  
  
Aoi’s desperate cry was like delight to his ears. Uruha laughed, wrapping his arms around the raven in return, kissing the side of his hair just like before. It always amazed him how childlike Aoi could act, and he  _adored_  the way Aoi affectionately called his parents  _Daddy_ and  _Mummy_ like how a kid would. It was obvious he hadn’t grown out of the nicknames just yet, and he wondered if it was because his parents had forbid him to drop the names even when Aoi was of age to; just because it just sounded  _too_  cute hearing him whine these nicknames out. If Uruha was his parent, he wouldn’t ever make Aoi drop it too.  
  
“My dear princess is blushing! UuuunnnGHHH DADA I’VE NEVER SEEN OUR KID SO CUTE! KAMI-SAMA BLESSED ME WITH A CUTE KID! HOW AM I EVER TO REPAY THE HEAVENS!” Aoi’s mother looked like she was on the verge of a melt down, squealing loudly and burying her face in her hands. The King patted her gently on the back and shook his head. Uruha laughed.  
  
“Do they always call you princess?” Uruha turned to tease his raven fiancé. Aoi huffed angrily and folded his arms.  
  
“They say I act like one, so I got that nickname. But I don’t! They force it unto me just because they think it’s cute! Even Kai – ” Aoi eyed the flounder fish who looked away, whistling innocently. “ – he doesn’t want to call me anything else! I hate this stupid nickname I hate this royal family!!!!! Why me!!!!!!”  
  
“Aaaw, but you  _are_  cute, princess,” Aoi’s father fondly cooed to him, smiling to his son, then winking gently to Uruha. “Uruha, you’ll carry on the tradition of calling my baby  _princess_  too, won’t you?”  
  
Uruha felt like he was fitting in to this family perfectly already.  
  
“Oh,  _trust_  me,” Uruha chuckled, looking to Aoi. “I will.”  
  
~  
  
It was a long afternoon. Uruha realized that Aoi was his family’s precious, and practically  _everyone_  doted on him and treated him like he was a child. It wasn’t a wonder why Aoi seemed to want to explore so much – he probably felt confined, staying at home, where his parents were overprotective of him and  _even_  the servants and maids around cooed and constantly patted him on the head, telling him what a befitting princess he was. It seemed like his parents had taken it upon themselves to force everyone to tease him, too, and several times Aoi had to hide his blushing face into the corner of Uruha’s shoulder, and Aoi’s mother fangirled so much Uruha thought each time  _this is it, this is the time she will die of a nosebleed_   _because it_ can’t  _be healthy to be fangirling so much all in a day._ Still, Uruha wondered how life had been for Aoi before he met him; Aoi seemed to live comfortably here, and his family  _definitely_  spoilt him a lot. He was the only son, and he had gained each parent’s best characteristic; but one thing he hadn’t inherited was his parent’s need to be safe and constantly protected – Aoi had the passion for exploring and researching which meant his parents had to worry and fret over him daily.  
  
They spend the whole afternoon talking over lunch, though it was mostly Aoi’s mother shrieking in enthusiasm, Aoi’s father sighing in contentment, Kai mentally facepalming himself in the face, and Aoi trying to hide his face in Uruha’s chest. The royal family and people were largely favorable of Uruha’s presence, and they were strangely accepting of the weird marriage arrangement (Uruha thinks it has a lot to do with how much they love Aoi and don’t want to make him upset) but he’d come across a particular mermaid, who Aoi introduced to him as his upcoming royal advisor – Ruki, and the response hadn’t been pleasant.  
  
“You’re really marrying a human? Tch.”  
  
Ruki was a silver tailed mermaid who had cropped short coffee brown hair, accompanied by a pair of black-framed glasses (wait, mermaids needed glasses?). He cast Uruha many disapproving looks before swimming away, muttering under his breath that he had more paperwork to do while Aoi was busy ‘frolicking around with two-legs and having fun’. (Seriously. Two-legs. You would think that mermaids, with their ethereal beauty and intelligent survival skills, could come up with a better insult for humans. But  _no,_ they seemed to find the term two-legs  _very_  insulting, and used it at every chance they could to demean humans. Kai was another example.)  
  
He could tell Ruki genuinely liked Aoi, though; it was more of the fact that he couldn’t stand the thought of his beloved prince marrying a human that threw him off the idea of this marriage. Uruha had thought to himself that Ruki would make a good pair with Reita, his own royal advisor back at home, since Reita seemed to hate mermaids as much as Ruki did to humans, and wouldn’t it be ironic if both of them fell for each other? Uruha sniggered to himself. He would tell Aoi of this brilliant plan later.  
  
After lunch, Aoi’s parents wanted them to go for teabreak, but Aoi couldn’t stand any more chances of them teasing him and begged to visit his little cousins that he’d missed all these while. Aoi’s parents let him go, but they made Uruha stay, just so they could ‘bond’ further with their future son-in-law. Aoi gulped, wished the blond good luck then fled promptly away. Uruha had never felt so helpless in his life.  
  
“Did you know when Aoi was ten years old, I made him wear my pink shells over his chest?!” Aoi’s mother was frantically narrating all her son’s embarrassing stories, something that changed Uruha’s mind vaguely about this whole tea-time bonding thing. Embarrassing stories about his fiance’s childhood?  _Sure_. Uruha was  _in_. “I took pictures all over of him! He refuses to let me show you the pictures and even tried burning it, but let me tell you, I still have a secret stash hiding at the back of my room – ”  
  
“Oi, Ayaka, don’t say all that with such a scary look on your face, you make me question my moral for enjoying this so much sometimes.” Aoi’s father laughed, shaking his head. “Is it bad we enjoy teasing our son so much?  _Hmmm_? What do you think about it, Uruha?”  
  
“Ah?” The blond looked surprised to be called. He managed an awkward laugh. “I think it’s cute. Aoi’s… really cute. I’m not surprised to see he has such a cute family, too.”  
  
“You really love our princess, neeee?” Aoi’s mother’s eyes gleamed, jumping happily in her seat. “You see, Aoi had been so nervous and scared when he came to us and told us he wanted to marry you, but after having experienced him running away and approaching the sea witch and turning into a human and me and Dada here thought we lost him  _forever_  – ” Aoi’s mother’s breathing nervously staggered, and Uruha was genuinely worried for her before she abruptly stood (swum) up from her chair and banged her fist down onto the table. “I was just so happy he came back to us and begged us to help him marry you! He’s such a reckless child, sometimes, he’s impossible. Though, I think, that’s the best part of him,  _neee_?”  
  
Uruha nodded his head, smiling. “Aoi fights for what he wants. I love that about him.”  
  
“Sometimes I think Aoi gets that adventurous side of him from his mother,” His father sighed, rubbing at his temples. “You see, his mother famously almost got caught by a fisherman once. Happened about… ten water years ago, wasn’t it, Ayaka?”  
  
Ten years ago? Uruha smiled amusedly to himself. This story seemed  _way_  too familiar to him to be a coincidence. He thinks he already knows where this is going.  
  
Aoi’s mother pouted. “Ten water years ago it was. Poor me was just swimming to the other kingdom for a little royal tea-time with their Queen, when I thought I saw something interesting up the surface so I swam to see what it was. Turns out, it was a fisherman! A human! I’ve never seen a human that upclose before! He caught me in his net, and then…” She paused, for dramatic effect. “I almost died! Dada, I was so scared, I couldn’t move a single inch!” She buried her head and wailed into her husband’s shoulder. Uruha’s smile widened when he realized that was just how Aoi acted to him a few moments ago. The genes really run in this family,  _huh_? “But! But! The fisherman, he was so kind, he let me go, he was… KAMI-SAMA!” She banged her fist against the table again, looking admirably up to the ceiling. “He felt like God! The kind fisherman let me go! And… that was the moment I knew… HUMANS WERE GOOD!” Another bang to the table. She sobbed hysterically against her husband. “That was the moment… The light… That showed me hope! Humans, they are not as bad as we thought! Humans… Can be our friends too!”  
  
Aoi’s father side-eyed that comment a little. “Kaka, you just got lucky once. I still don’t believe we can trust  _all_  humans, and that’s why I’m always telling Aoi to be careful, to not approach them, to not swim too far out of the waters.” He facepalmed himself dramatically. (Okay, this family was  _too_  much. Uruha  _seriously_  understood where all Aoi’s genes came from.)  
  
Then he looked up. “BUT! My dear little princess swam far too out one day and encountered a loving… GENTLE… HANDSOME PRINCE!”  
  
“DADA! HE HIT THE JACKPOT!” Ayaka flailed and hugged her husband excitedly.  
  
“AYAKA! OUR PRINCESS HAS GROWN UP!” Aoi’s father gleefully hugged back.  
  
“KAMI-SAMA, WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO DESERVE SUCH GOOD FORTUNE?! MY CUTE BABY IS FINALLY MARRYING!” Their heads snapped up to stare at the ceiling.  
  
“WE ARE TOO BLESSED! WE MUST ORGANISE A CELEBRATION!”  
  
Uruha was having a temporary nervous breakdown at the sight before him.  
  
“TIME TO GET OUT THE PINK SEA SHELLS ONCE MORE! I MUST FORCE IT ONTO AOI FOR ONE LAST TIME! IT WILL BE GRAND, I WILL --”  
  
“… Your highnesses…” Oh, Kai was  _finally_  speaking up. “As much as I hate Uruha, you’re scaring him away.  _Please_.”  
  
Aoi’s parents giggled for awhile before releasing each other. “Oh, so sorry. We get so carried away when we talk about our precious son! We love him too much!”  
  
“No, no,  _no_ , I said no playing with my bottle, it’s very dangerous, Shou!” Aoi came stumbling back into the dining hall, trying to pacify the small little waddling toddler that was jumping up and down against him.  
  
“Buch I wanch too play w’th Aoi-san!”  
  
“Shou, I can’t let you touch it!” Aoi was desperately trying to swim away, evading the little toddler mermaid attempting to grab for his necklace. “Please listen to me! Don’t you love me, Shou-kun?”  
  
“Aoooooooiiiii!!!” A sudden group of toddler mermaids were quickly swimming in through the doors, immediately surrounding the raven-haired and cornering him into a circle, along with Shou. “Play w’th me!!! Play w’th me!!! Aoi-san!!! Me me me!!!!”Aoi sighed and folded his arms, looking down to all of them.  
  
“Shou, Tora, Hiroto, Nao, Saga,” Aoi affectionately greeted them. “I really want to play with you, but you must promise me not to try and grab this bottle, okay? It’s very important and – ” Shou hastily jumped up and tugged at it, earning himself a loud smack on the head from the raven mermaid. “Shou-kun!!!! How many times have I told you!!! It is not a toy!!!!”  
  
“Aaaw, look, our princess is  _so_  good with kids,” Ayaka sighed, looking at the sight before her blissfully. “I was hoping he would have kids one day… Wouldn’t you like kids, Uruha dear?”  
  
Uruha looked longingly to the scene of Aoi surrounded by kids, each and every one of them trying to yell loudly for his attention.  
  
“He does look good with kids, doesn’t he?”  
  
“Ne, Uruha, if you ever want kids…” Ayaka lowered her voice and began a slow, maniac laugh. “We have potions for that too.” Uruha’s eyes widened. His attention was instantly diverted though, to the sound of Aoi’s scream.  
  
“NAO!!!!!!”  
  
Aoi’s suddenly screeching deafeningly across the palace, his face scrunching up in horror. “DID YOU JUST GRAB MY BUTT YOU SNEAKY LITTLE THING!”  
  
“Hehehe,” Nao, the mentioned toddler swims around Aoi in circles happily. “Aoi has good butt! Nao-nao likes!”  
  
“…………” Aoi’s jaw drops.  
  
He then runs (swims) swiftly out of the room, dead scared. The group of toddler mermaids quickly give chase after him.  
  
“Oh, dear…” Ayaka’s laughing so hard at the sight, Uruha can’t help but join in.  
  
“Maybe one day,” The blond says softly, smiling quietly to Aoi’s back. “Maybe one day we’ll have children.”  
  
“Take your time,” Ayaka winks to the blond, only to get nudged by Aoi’s father in return, chuckling as he does so.  
  
“Eh, Uruha, feel free to,” Aoi’s father coughed loudly. “ _AHEM_  come to us for any help regarding this matter  _AHEM_.”  
  
Meanwhile, Kai sat at the edge of the table almost fainting at the thought of his beloved prince bearing any children.  
  
~  
  
“Your family is really… welcoming,” Uruha rocks Aoi gently in his embrace, the evening finally coming to an end; they’d taken dinner (Uruha had to force himself to consume the raw fish and alive squids, though it didn’t taste  _half_  bad as he’d thought it would) and now they were back in Aoi’s room. Uruha’s surprised to see that instead of proper beds, they had large clamshells that substituted as one. Aoi’s one was a pink one (Aoi had described agonizingly to Uruha that his parents refused to give him any other color) and it was large enough for two people to rest in. Uruha leaned back against the soft, comfy feel of the clam’s insides, holding Aoi lightly in his arms. Aoi’s head was resting on his chest, tired from a day’s whole of teasing and running about, almost drifting off to sleep.  
  
“You really think so?” Aoi murmured quietly. He yawned to himself.  
  
“Mmmhmm. I love it here.”  
  
“Maybe we can visit frequently, then,” Aoi sleepily looked up to Uruha with a smile. “My parents would love that. I would hate that, though, so…”  
  
Uruha chuckled. “Oh,  _come_  on, you secretly love them, don’t they?”  
  
Aoi frowned. “Hn.” He played with his hair. “Maybe I do.”  
  
“You’re so cute.” Uruha stole a kiss from him suddenly, bending down to give him a peck on the lips. “I’m so lucky to have you. I wish I could somehow have more…”  
  
Aoi paused for a moment.  
  
“More what?”  
  
“Um.” Uruha’s face reddened. He hadn’t been conscious of what he was saying. “Just… more of… you.”  
  
This time, Aoi was  _sure_  of what Uruha was thinking. This conversation had happened too many times between him and his mother; he just didn’t think she would try attempting it with Uruha, too.  
  
“ _Oh_ , Uruha, don’t think you have to have kids with me just because my mother told you to.”  
  
“She didn’t tell me to!” Uruha protested. “It’s, just, I’ve been thinking about it even… way before this. I mean… Starting a family with you… would be nice, somehow, right? All couples want… a child.” His cheeks flushed. He couldn’t believe he was speaking about such an embarrassing wish to the raven.  
  
Aoi snapped his eyes open and glanced furtively to the blond.  
  
“One day.”  
  
“Y-Yeah?” Uruha murmured, startled.  
  
“One day, we will.” Aoi smiled softly, facing up to gaze into the blond’s hazel brown eyes. “I promise you.”  
  
“Okay,” Uruha stole another kiss from him. “I believe you.”  
  
They spent the next few minutes or so cuddling just simply in silence, enjoying each other's company, until the blond spoke up once more.  
  
“Say, Aoi… How do you mermaids have sex?”  
  
~  
  
… Aoi  _knew_  this question was coming. It burned at the back of his mind everyday, knowing the day that Uruha would ask him this question properly was looming. He was surprised it came so late, to be honest.  
  
“Must we really talk about this?” Aoi whined, rolling around Uruha’s lap. Uruha grinned to him.  
  
“Must we not?”  
  
“Buuuuttt it’s embarrassing!” The raven jumped up, frowning as he looked to the blond in the eyes. “You’re just like my parents! No one gives me a break, I swear.”  
  
“Aoi, I – ” Uruha’s eyebrow furrowed for a moment. He didn’t want the raven to think that way. “Aoi, I never want to hurt or make you uncomfortable in any way. If you really don’t want to talk about it, we’ll drop it… okay?” The disappointment was dripping off the end of his sentence. Uruha added a last sigh just for good, desperate measure.  
  
Aoi’s expression morphed from agony, to surprise, to a big, fat, stinkin’ pout.  
  
“Noooow you’re guilting me!”  
  
“I’m nooooot!” Uruha imitated Aoi’s whines, laughing as he tried to calm his lover down. “I respect your choices, Aoi, I just… I’m curious that’s all.”  
  
“No, you just want to have sex with me while we’re in mermaid form.”  
  
“Um.” Uruha smiled innocently. “That would be a bonus, but, I mean…”  
  
Aoi crossed his arms. “Fine! Do it! I have no dignity left anyway! I’m… I’m weak!”  
  
“No, you are not!” Uruha laughed. “Goddamn, Aoi, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever known. You, are  _not_  weak. You can change the world if you want to.”  
  
Aoi gave him a suspicious glance, secretly beaming with pride on the inside.  
  
“I can?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You’re not just saying that because you want to get into my pants?”  
  
“You mean into your  _tail_. No, Aoi, I’m saying it because I mean it.”  
  
“So I mean more to you than sex.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“So you can live without sex.”  
  
“Ye- NO! AOI! NO!” Uruha’s face took on a look of dread. “WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION AOI! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!”  
  
Aoi giggled until the sides of his stomach hurt.  
  
“Sooo… You really want to know how we mermaids have sex?”  
  
Uruha listened to the question carefully this time, repeated it thrice in his head, then slowly nodded, as if still apprehensive about his answer or Aoi possibly tricking him.  
  
“Alright. You see…” Aoi tried his best to contain his embarrassment. “Well… We do the usual things, like kissing, hugging, touching… But  _as_  for how babies are conceived, well…” Aoi coughed, trying to hide his face. “Our bodies work just like the human body, you see. The front part of our body, here…” The raven pointed bashfully to where his crotch would have been if he were a human; it was only covered by scales, now. “It’s really… sensitive. It’s more sensitive than any other parts of our body, and if you stroke it and lick it, it’s… equivalent to a blow job in the human world, I guess…” Aoi looked away, fidgeting uncomfortably. “You get… what you humans would term,  _orgasms_  from just touching these sensitive parts, and… when we’re really aroused, we release air bubbles from our bodies, and when both of our air bubbles meet, and it doesn’t only take one bubble to make a baby – it takes  _a ton_  of air bubbles to meet together and form this big, giant bunch of bubbles that will eventually merge and  _when_  it’s enough, to make a baby, or whatever… it takes time, but it will eventually descend to the ground because of its weight and it’ll grow, slowly, for months – the little baby mermaid trapped inside the air bubble – until it’s ready to be released, then… you just pop it.”  
  
Uruha’s speechless. “That’s it?”  
  
“Um.” Aoi blushed. “How did you think it would work?”  
  
The blond raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know, I just… Wait. This explains the air bubbles that we were releasing just a moment ago, when we were – ”  
  
“Stop!” Aoi hid his face in his hands. “You don’t need to describe what we were doing awhile ago.”  
  
“Okay,” The blond laughed, shaking his head. “Sooo… The air bubbles are kind of like… sperm and eggs in the human world?”  
  
Aoi still looked visibly embarrassed. “I guess so…”  
  
“So, they carry our individual DNA and when they merge, they form… a baby?”  
  
The raven nodded, looking to his hands and playing with them as a distraction. “You’re understanding it right, Uruha.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
Aoi’s head perked up. “Soo… That’s it?”  
  
“No, not really.” Uruha’s eyes glinted in the darkness. Aoi backed away nervously. “Now I know why it felt so good when you rubbed my crotch.”  
  
“Uuuuummm… Uruha…”  
  
“Wait, so was I rubbing your crotch the other time when I first asked to see your scales when we just met?”  
  
“……..” Aoi couldn’t answer it; he was too embarrassed.  
  
“I see.”  
  
“Uruuuuhaaaa! Stop asking these questions!” Aoi’s face was fuming red by now. “It’s… not doing any good.”  
  
“Aoi?”  
  
The raven braced himself.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I’m going to have sex with you until our air bubbles meet.”  
  
“……..BUT URUHA WE’RE BOTH MALES – MMF!!!”  
  
And that was the story of how Aoi’s room got flooded by air bubbles that one night. Aoi’s mother took many pictures.  
  
The end.  
  
(Still no baby. But Aoi’s mother has her potion ready.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I _really_ enjoyed writing the crack part. Ayaka is me. My inner fangirl soul.))
> 
> I wasn't planning on writing a sexy scene for this story (because I don't feel like it fits the genre where I want it to be light and fluffy) buuuuutttt so many of you keep requesting for smut and I was like, wait. WAAAIT. What if I wrote Aoi as a very drunk, intoxicated, confused and naive virgin who spouts everything that comes to his mind. And that's when all the warning bells went off in my head and I was like, fuck yes, I was meant to write such things, this is what I live for, I will write it. I like to live dangerously too. :'D
> 
> I wanted Aoi to have a really crack-ish family because... I just... mermaids. Mermaids. _Mermaids._ How can it not be crack? I also _really_ like making Aoi call his parents Daddy and Mummy, I think it's too cute, lol. I'm so sorry.


End file.
